The Dark Side of the Moon
by Atiannala
Summary: Hogwarts has secrets; and what a better way to unravel them than with Disney songs? this is set in the MWPP era and its got lots of fun, and then in later chapters there will be mild violence, and in not so later chapters, romance! read it! it's fun!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but the idea!

AN::  so I had this brilliant Idea of combining two things I love more than any thing else (except dancing) Harry Potter (more specifically Remus Lupin and the marauders) and Disney songs!  And guess what!  It actually has a plot!  And, I am open so if u have a fav. Disney song then let me know and I will include it!!  Okay and now, on with the show!!!  

*^*Mobs*^*

            Seventeen year old Remus Lupin was reading in his cabin in the middle of the woods.  He could usually be found here or at the lake by the cabin on his summer holidays.  Today he was reading a collection of Poetry from Dante.  His mother was set in the idea that it was not enough to simply know magic; she believed in what she called a full education which included reading literature from muggles who had been dead for many years as well as studying muggle histories and religious theories.  

            Yes during the school year Remus learned the skill and art that is magic, but in the summer he 'expanded his mind.'   Actually Remus did enjoy the many volumes of literature his mother requested him to read.  He was what one might call an intellectual.  

            However, there seemed to be a disturbance in the woods that would have passed by a normal boy that Remus had found hard to ignore.  Remus was as different as different could be.  In addition to being excited by literature, and a first rate wizard, he was also a werewolf.  And his lycanthrope sharpened his meager human senses with a wolfish acuteness.  As he could not read because of the kerfuffle he detected in the forest.  His animal curiosity got the better of him and he went to get a closer look.  

            He crept closer to the noise and his behind a bush.  From his hiding place he could see a group of boys that appeared to be slightly older than him.  One was tall with long blond hair and a sour disposition; he was holding a torch.  Beside him stood a smaller black haired boy of about Remus's age who appeared to be the same age as Remus himself.  This smaller boy had a glint of admiration in his eyes that suggested he worshipped the ground that the blond walked upon.  This group was chattering noisily and at first Remus couldn't tell what they were saying, but slowly the sounds began to form words-

            _We're not safe until he's dead!_

_                        He'll come stalking us at night!_

_            Set to sacrifice all children to his monstrous appetite!  _

_                        He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free!_

Blond:  _So it's time to take some action boys!  It's time to follow me!_

Remus realized what the boys were talking about.  No, it couldn't be!  How did they… it didn't matter they knew!  And Malfoy, who Remus now recognized as the blond, appeared to be provoking the mob.  

            The group of boys were all holding threatening objects in their hands and crowding around Lucius who, holding a torch, was pointing in Remus's direction.  

            Remus was scared.  He began to back away slowly before turning and running towards his cabin, all the time their viscous chants following him-

            _Through the mist through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows.  It's_

_            A nightmare but its one exciting ride!  _

_Say a prayer that we're there at the door of some old cabin, where there's something truly horrible in side!_

_            It's a beast he's got fang's razor sharp ones!  Massive paws, killer claws for _

_            The feast. _

_Hear him roar!  See him foam!  But were not coming home 'til he's dead!  Good and dead!  Kill the beast!_

            Remus ran harder; he knew he had to be almost there!  He didn't remember it taking so long to get to the bush where he had hidden!  Oh god!  RUN!!  

_Light you torch, mount your horse.  Screw your courage to the sticking place!  We're counting on Malfoy to lead the way!  _

_Through a mist through a wood, where within a crumbling cabin there's something that you don't see every day!_

_It's a beast!  One as tall as a mountain!  We won't rest till he's good and deceased!  _

_Sally forth!  Talley ho! Grab your sword!  Grab your bow!  _

_Praise the Lord here we go! _

            Remus made it to the cabin, running in and quickly barricading the door.  They were so close, and every second drawing closer!  Here!  They were here!  HE could hear their hands beating against the cabin! 

_Hearts a blaze, banners high, we go marching into battle unafraid although the danger just increased.  _

_Raise the flag!  Sing the song!  Here we come fifty strong!  And fifty men just can't be wrong!_

_Let's kill the beast!  _

The door buckled and the walls shake any second they would be in!   

_Kill the beast!_

Every thing around Remus became a blazing orange.  Fire!  Soon he would be dead!

            _Kill The Beast!_

The window crashed and the door collapsed in and Remus could see their hateful faces.  This was it; it was all over now!  

            _KILL THE BEAST!_

***********************

Remus sat bolt upright in his bed, a cold sweat clinging to his body, his ribs heaving in and out at an unnatural pace.  Carefully, he touched his head, chest, and bed as if to make sure they were all there.  Just a dream, that's all it was, a silly figment of his unconscious mind.  

Heaving a sigh, Remus flopped back on his pillow.  School could not start again too soon.  All his life, what he could remember of it any ways, he had had nightmares of this sort.  Terrible dreams in which people wanted to kill him simply because he was different.  Had any one really known him, they would have realized that Remus was a highly intelligent boy who could never consciously hurt a fly.  Sure thirteen nights a year, he ceased to be a boy, but that didn't make him evil.  Why he knew plenty of people who were evil enough and were a human for three hundred and sixty five days a year!  

But no, people found that he was a werewolf and they ran in the other direction.  No one stayed, not really.  There were of course a few exceptions-

Remus turned on his side to look into the middle of his moonlit room thinking fondly of his dorm mates.  There was James: confidant, smart, yet still slightly awkward with a boyish quality that made him the next door neighbor type.  Then there was Sirius.  Talented, outgoing, and charming beyond all belief, that was Sirius.  And also, there was Peter.  Peter who was never as sure of him self and tended always to talk fast while looking at his feet.  Yet these other boys befriended him and made him feel welcome, as they had Remus.  Remus himself was the smart, quite, and mysterious one.  It's sort of hard not to be mysterious when you had to hide something like Remus did.   

Yes they were all as different as could be, yet friends they were and would always remain.  Four strands of rope winded together to make the strongest bond one could know.  Together they were unstoppable.  Everyone had an important role to play in their group, even little Peter.  

Remus missed his friends terribly and couldn't wait until the day that they would be together again.  He was so much stronger with them; he wasn't afraid and didn't have nightmares.  With them he wasn't just Remus Lupin; he was *Remus Lupin*!  And he was great.  

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            Okay, so that is the first chapter, I know its short, but its fun, and it's mostly exposition, but that song is what gave me the idea, now ur job?  Tell me what movie its from!  This one shouldn't be too hard, but I do know some obscure movies for later!  This fic will be fun!  Yay!  

            And  bonus points to any one who can guess where I got the name of the title from!  

Okay, I have big planes for this, so read and review, and I'll write more, and we'll all be happy!  

Remember I'm open to ideas for songs!  I have a plot, but it doesn't mean I cant incorporate other things into it!  Does this classify as a crossover?  Oh well, let me know how it is k guys!  

Bye for now!  If like this, read my fic Solitude!  It's good and in the beginning still so there's not much to catch up on, but Façade is prolly my best, complete w/ 17 chapters.  But I must go for now!  

Please note also that I had to change some words of the song to make it fit well.

~Atiannala


	2. Hogwarts!

Disclaimer:  It does not belong to me!  

AN// I just realized how young I made Remus and changed it to Seventeen; it works much better that way.  

Hogwarts!!

            Remus Lupin woke early; today was the day!  Today, he would begin his seventh year as a Gryffindor.  It excited him to no end.  James!  Peter!  Sirius!  Every one would be there!  He would see them all.

            To say that breakfast was a hurried affair would be an understatement.  Remus with his wolfish appetite finished a stack of pancakes and two waffles before his parents had even sat down.  

            "Slow down there tiger!"  

            "I'll go get my trunk," Remus offered his parents smiling as the consented.  

            When Remus arrived at the train an overwhelming feeling flooded him.  In a matter of moments, he was enveloped in a four way hug.  He was home.  Home was here with Sirius, and Peter, and James; they were home.  

            The boys sat on the train swapping stories of their summer vacations.  Sirius was just telling his tales of the one hundred and twenty three ways he tortured his brother this summer –he actually counted- when the compartment door slid open.  Revealing a tall girl with long red hair.  James's eyes widened with a stupid daze that had previously been missing from his facial expressions as he looked up and down the girl wearing a black skirt and light pink top, both of which were fitted but not overly so.  

            "Wow, Evans!  Wow!"

            She looked at him with distain and said one word before turning to the rest of the compartment, "Potter." Then she found who she needed and smiled.  "Remus, we have to go to the front of the train, prefects meeting!"  

            As Remus joined her while the other three boys threw lightly teasing remarks about him being a prefect; but once the door closed, his wolfish ears detected the sounds of James getting attacked for his new crush.  Remus smiled to himself, it was good to be home.  

            Something changed in the atmosphere of the dismal castle; it became light, alive.  Every year she felt this as the students were to return.   It was horrible in the summer with them gone.  The castle mourned for its missing occupants, but every September you could hear it sing.  

            Diana stood up from the light blue four poster bed in which she slept.  And walked over to the window, already she could see the carriages as they came across the grounds.  She could feel the tears that she longed to cry building up inside her; but she would not cry it was not her nature.  

            She had lived in this tower for many years; her whole life in fact.  Hers was a sad tale-

            Diana's mother was a woodland elf, strong and beautiful; Lethanola they called her.  She had been loved by all who knew her.  One day, she was walking through the woods when she saw a man, a human man.  The elves were highly secretive people and contact between elves and other groups, especially humans, was forbidden.  

            But the Lethanola saw the man wandering, lost.  Her heart went out to him for reasons she could not understand.  She came out of the woods and into the clearing in which he stood.  The man looked up at her in all her radiant splendor and feel immediately in love.  

            Lethanola took the man in her arms and held him to her body.  In her elven tongue she spoke the soft words which said, "Fear not my love, you are safe."  Three weeks she spent with this man in the forest; learning all there was to know about him, loving him.  He was kind and gentle, unlike the humans from the tales of her forefathers.  She was sure that if she brought him back to her village, she could make them understand.  

            But when they returned to her people, they found that the distrust of man had been so great since the betrayal that had sent the elves into hiding that none would listen.  No human was allowed in the land, yet neither were they allowed to leave it.  As death was not approved of by the elves, he was to spend the rest of his life in a prison not allowed to see any one, even Lethanola.  His life ended quickly whether by hunger, or sickness, or his own hand the elves did not know nor did they care.  Such was their hatred.  

            But the sad story does not end here.  Lethanola was found to be carrying a child; a child that was half human.  Exile!  She was shunned by her people and given ten days to leave the forest.  

            After leaving the forest she called home, broken hearted and merely clinging to life for her unborn child, a ray of hope entered her life.  A man, old and kind found her, and took her to the castle of his residence.  Lethanola was cared for all throughout her pregnancy, but this did nothing to mend her broken heart.  The day before her labor, she spoke to the young man.  

            "I am weak and sad.  When my babe is born, I will no longer be able to maintain the hold on my life.  Care for my little one, and protect her from the evils of the world.  Let her know that I loved her very much and see that she is raised to be strong, stronger than I was.   And one day, she will unite the worlds of men and elves!"  

            "Madam, you have my promise."  

            That was sixteen years ago, and now, that babe stood in front of the window in the South tower in which she comfortable lived watching the students arrive at the gates of the school.  She wanted so much to join them speak to them.  There were very few people who knew of her residence here, as Dumbledore decided it was best that way.  

She loved the old man like a grandfather, but did not understand what harm would come from talking to people her own age.  Up here, she felt terribly alone wishing for just one chance to be with the rest of the students.  

_Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone,_

_Gazing at the people down below me,_

_All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone, _

_Hungry for the histories they show me,_

_All my life I've memorized their faces,_

_Knowing them as they will never know me,_

_All my life I wonder how it feels to pass the day, _

_Not above them,_

_But part of them_

With all her heart she reached out to the world, hoping for the gods to hear her plea.  

_Out there!_

_Living in the sun,_

_Give me one day out there_

_All I ask is one, _

_To hold forever_

_Out there!_

_Where they all live unaware _

_What I'd give_

_What I'd dare_

_Just to live one day out there._

From some where down below, Remus was detecting a beautiful sound that he couldn't place.  It was faint.  No one else appeared to pick it up; the full moon lay only two nights away which is probably the only reason he could hear it.   As he drew neared the castle, the sound grew stronger.  

  


_Out there among the teachers and the students as they thrive_

_Through the roves and gables I can see them,_

_Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives_

_Heedless of the gift it is to be them, _

_If I was in their skin, _

_I'd treasure every instant_

The song was coming from up; somewhere above him.  It was more beautiful than any thing he had ever heard.  

_Out there strolling by the glen_

_Taste the morning out there _

_Like ordinary men_

_Who freely walk about there_

_Just one day and then _

_I swear,_

_I'll be content_

_With my share_

_Won't Resent _

_Won't despair _

_Old and bent _

_I won't care_

_I'll have spent _

_One day,_

_Out there!_

As Diana finished the last note of her song, the setting sun caught her golden hair.  It was at that exact moment that Remus glanced at her window and saw first the glint of light that was thrown from the window, and then the movement behind it.  Some one was up there.  

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@2

Okay guys, what movie?  I'd like to take this opportunity to say that it is from one of the most amazing Disney sound tracks ever! Last chapter was indeed the Mob Song from Beauty and the Beast.  And the title is yes from Mulan!  

I love every one who reviewed!!  I hope u guys enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it!  

Let's see:

SilverDreams04, Roxy Surfer, RebelRikki, hprwhgdmke, moonmaniac, and Stella By Starlight all get 5 points for Beauty and the Beast being the song, and Stella By Starlight, moonmaniac, hprwhgdmke, and RebelRikki all get points for the title!  Should I keep score?  Do u guys want that?  Let me know!  

Also I have received some very good suggestions, a lot of them were love songs and will have to wait for a moment before they can pop up, but not too too long.  But you can only have so many love songs with one plot, but then again, I do tend to multiple plot it don't I?   But if u guys have any other not love songs, I'd really like to hear about those also.  Although I think I am using all the suggestions I got so far.  

I have to go now guys!  But I send my love!  Have fun and I hope you enjoyed it!!  

Oh wait!  I do realize that this ch got kinda sad w/ Lethanola, don't worry this one will be an uppy story, I just needed to explain how she got there.  

~Atiannala 


	3. Sorry!

AN: I sincerely apologize for any confusion I might have caused in this story but the sheer fact that I was an absent-minded moron! Remus is Seventeen and going into his seventh year. And Diana is sixteen and not attending Hogwarts, but she lives there. She is tutored though but that hasn't come in yet. thank you to RebelRikki for helping me realized this problem. I have fixed the previous chapters. Thank you! and Sorry!! 


	4. No Chance!

Disclaimer: All of what you are about to see, does not belong to me!

No Chance!

Remus stepped across the threshold of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was right again in the universe. The planets had aligned, the birds had migrated, and Remus was finally home. He smiled; it was good to be home. 

As the foursome walked into the Great Hall for the Welcome Feast, all thoughts of mysterious beings who sang in towers were forgotten at least for the moment. 

Lilly Evans sat a little bit down the table eyeing the boys curiously; they were quite a group. Their friendship was so strong it was poetic really. The red head sat back in her seat, how she longed for friendships. He closest friendship was with one of the members of that group actually, Remus Lupin. She knew that she wasnÕt his best friend or anything, but he was hers. Or at least he was the one she could talk to freely. Most other girls concerned themselves with little more than trivial matters. 

The poor girl sighed. She needed to speak freely to her friend again, just the two of them. She had been through a horrible time that summer when her parents decided that they were going to divorce. Lilly decided to take the whole matter maturely like the adult she practically was. But alas, even adults need friends at times. But she could not bring herself to write down what she was feeling in the letters that they had exchanged over the summer. 

While Lilly was thinking, the Feast decided to end and when she snapped out of her thoughts, she realized that there were people around her standing and leaving. In no real hurry, Lilly stood and climbed over the benchÉand straight into somebody. 

Lilly looked up and her eyes locked with the chocolate eyes of the bespectacled Gryffindor seeker, who caught her easily. He smiled the smile that would make her go weak in the knees had she decided to let it. But as it were, she didnÕt. Yet she could not rid herself of that all too familiar feeling. 

ÒAlright Evans?Ó

Lilly straightened up. ÒJust peachy Potter.Ó She said spitting his name before walking away. If there one thing she learned from her parentsÕ failed marriage, it was that relationships were not to be trusted. 

James turned to his friend as he stared at the red headÕs disappearing back. ÒWhat do I have to do?Ó

ÒYou could start by using her first name,Ó Remus began smiling, Òor maybe you could have an actual conversation some time, or maybe if you stopped hounding her to go out with you, she might stop running from you every time you open your mouth.Ó

James looked indignantly at his friend but he knew everything he said was true. For some reason James had been entirely smitten with the girl since he was eleven and she wouldnÕt give him the time of day. 

Remus clapped him on the shoulder, ÒTalk to her! ThereÕs a lot about her you donÕt know.Ó 

James sighed. 

Lilly was the only one in her dorm, and she was thinking to her self. ÒStupid Potter! What is he thinking?Ó 

A giggle came from the corner, ÒItÕs more like what your thinking!Ó

Lilly approached the old mirror on her dresser. It was exquisitely decorated. Around the glass there was a long pattern of leaves of ivy, very pretty. But in the ivy, lived fife women, who were annoyingly right about everything. The girls had bought it in third year at Hogsmede thinking it was adorable. Now they all nearly picked a fight with it every day. 

ÒOh?Ó Lilly put forth, Òand what am I thinking?Ó 

ÒHow dreamy his eyes are!Ó

ÒAnd how lovely his smile is!Ó

ÒAnd how strong his arms are!Ó

ÒAnd how much you like him!Ó

ÒTo put it lightly.Ó Each woman answered in succession. It was one thing to be told you were wrong, but this was five against one.

Lilly laughed, ÒThatÕs outrageous! I donÕt like anybody; least of all James Potter!Ó 

ÒOkay dearie!Ó

ÒWhatever you say!Ó

ÒWe believe you!Ó

ÒHonest!Ó

The last mirror nodded in agreement and Lilly sighed. 

Ò_If thereÕs a prize for rotten judgment, I guess IÕve already won that! No man is worth the aggravation, thatÕs ancient history, been there, done that!Ó_

But the mirror women had quite a different idea, Ò_WhoÕd you think youÕre kidding? HeÕs the Earth and Heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you. DonÕt try to conceal it, we know how youÕre feeling, who youÕre thinking of!Ó _

But Lilly disagreed, Ò_no chance no way I wont say it oh no!Ó_

_ ÒYou swoon you sigh donÕt deny it oh oh!Ó _

_ ÒItÕs too clichŽ, I wont say IÕm in loveÉÓ _Lilly crossed the room to a picture Remus had given her of all four boys, but she only saw the tall raven haired boy in the middle. Ò_I thought my heart had learned itÕs lesson, it feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip girl! Unless youÕre dying to cry your heart out!Ó _

_ ÒKeep on denying, who you are and how youÕre feeling! Baby were not buying, cause we saw you hit the ceiling! Face it like a grown up, when you gonna own up that youÕve got, got got it bad?Ó_

_ ÒNo chance, no way, I wonÕt say it oh no!Ó _

_ ÒGive up, give in, check the grin your in love.Ó _

At this point Lilly slammed the picture on her bed, _ÒThis scene wont play I wont say IÕm in love!Ó _

_ ÒYou do read lips? Read our lips your in love!Ó_

_ ÒYouÕre way off base, I wont say itÉGet off my case, I wont say it!Ó_

_ ÒNow donÕt be proud, itÕs okay your in love.Ó_

Lilly picked up the picture once more and stared at it deeply before letting a sigh escape her lips. Ò_At least out loud, I wonÕt say IÕm in love.Ó_

_ ÒSha-la-la-la-la-la ah!Ó_

And as Lilly looked at the picture, her eyes began to close and she fell asleep. 

Later that night, Remus opened JamesÕs trunk as the rest of the boys slept. He simply could not forget about the mysterious creature in the window, and he decided that it was high time to find out what it was. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

mmmÉlets see, next chapter will be with Remus and Diana, but I have decided to go w/ multiple plots on this one, and I have some good songs lined up to go with peter. James is easy, but I am going to have to get creative with Sirius, but that cant be **too** hard now can it? ::laughs evilly:: I like this and I have a direction for it! Yesh! 

But any who, whatÕs this song hmm? Last one was ÒOut ThereÓ from Hunchback! The most ooberest Disney sound track ever! Yes! 

So I am currently taking request! So feel free to offer up any songs you like! 

K I have to tally up scores and I want to get this out, so expect that at the end of next chapter which will be up sooner than this one I promise! 

TTFN! (ooo, that gives me ideas!) 

~Atiannala


	5. Dancing

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and there's no use suing because all I have is a couple of buttons and maybe a piece of thread if you're lucky. Not worth much now is it?  
  
AN: I can't quite figure out all the formatting business right yet- I'm working on it- but for now, words inside asterisks (*) are in italics. Okay? Good.  
  
Dancing  
  
Diana sat on her bed staring out the window; she was bored. But as she looked out into the dawn, she began to notice the shadows that blocked parts of the rising sun.  
  
*My friends!*  
  
She sat back as the rush of animals came into the room to visit her. During the summers when she could roam the grounds, she had met many animals. Since they all understood elven, she had been able to talk to them. The animals liked having a new person to talk to and were rather despondent when Diana had to return to her tower.  
  
It was then that the animals decided to visit her right at dawn every morning. It was easy enough for the birds to fly in, and the squirrels to scurry up the vines that ran up the side of the tower, so they came every day. Other animals, like the shy fawn and the clumsy boar had a little bit more trouble getting up, so they came only on occasion.  
  
Today, it seemed like in addition to the squirrels and birds, two rabbits were attempting to hope up the vines that ran up to her window. When they finally got there, she was so happy. Without them, she would have been so lonely.  
  
"I've missed you so!" she told the rabbits, "It gets lonely up here all by myself," Diana spoke in elven.  
  
A squirrel snorted indignantly.  
  
"Oh do not start, Little One, you know I love you too."  
  
The squirrel ran up to her and burrowed his small brown head affectionately into the soft white cloth of Diana's dress. She scratched him behind the ears and he giggled as squirrels are inclined to do.  
  
The Owl, who was perched on the post of her bed hooted and spoke to her. "Even with us, you are still lonely aren't you?"  
  
Diana smiled a sad smile which reflected the pain in her heart. "Yes Wise One, I do wish I could know more of those like me. But it is forbidden."  
  
A rabbit walked over to her and placed his head under her hand. Understanding the gesture to mean he would comfort her if only he could she sighed and stood up. Once more her beautiful elven voice filled the room.  
  
"I would be happy to know just one."  
  
"A boy?" inquired the wise old owl.  
  
"Yes," she said blushing, "A boy. I can see him at night when I close my eyes. He looks at me, and we both know. We know that it is the other that we see every night in our dream. He is The One. And then he walks over to me and takes me in his arms and proclaims his love for me."  
  
The animals watched as an almost dream like quality came over the girls face and she began to sing and dance with an invisible partner.  
  
"I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream.  
I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam, And I know it's true that visions are seldom what they seem,  
But I know you, and I know what you'll do, You'll love me at once, the way you did once, upon a dream."  
  
The animals began to look at each other, as an idea began to run through their minds. Four smaller birds grabbed a bed sheet and made it into a cape for the wise old owl. A squirrel jumped on his head and began to mimic a hat. The two rabbits hopped up for the shoes. In no time, they had a mock man, tall and stunning.  
  
The 'man' walked up to Diana and asked for this dance. The half-elf giggled and allowed the 'man' to take him into his arms as they began dancing.  
  
Remus was sitting right outside the door in the hallway peeking in through the slot between the door and the wall. As he watched the graceful moves of the young girl, and listened to her song, he became mesmerized, captivated by her grace and her beauty. He did not realize she was speaking in another language, his wolven ears translated the beautiful words wonderfully.  
  
Soon he found himself walking into the room listening to the enchanting words that filled his ears. He was still under the invisibility cloak, so no one noticed him yet.  
  
"I know you I've walked with you once upon a dream,"  
  
Hadn't he seen her every night? The faceless woman that he had always dreamed of.this was her. He would know her anywhere.  
  
"I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."  
  
Maybe she would know him too. Yes! She had to. His heart began to pound in his ribs, his feet unconsciously getting closer and closer to the girl.  
  
"And I know it's true that visions are seldom what they seem."  
  
There she was, within an arm's distance.  
  
"But I know you and I know what you'll do,  
You'll."  
  
Remus through off the cloak and joined in her song, "You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."  
  
All the animals ran and hid under bed, chairs, bookshelf, anywhere, Diana herself drew away putting the bed between her and the stranger.  
  
Realizing the commotion he had caused, Remus slowly mad his way to the bed.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." The girl said nothing. "Are you going to speak to me?"  
  
The girl took a nervous breath, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."  
  
Remus looked at the girl who had her back to him pressed against the bedpost, and took a step closer. "But we've met before ."  
  
"We have?" she turned to look at him skeptically, as she stepped away and towards the other bedpost.  
  
"Yes. You said it yourself, 'Once upon a dream'" With that, he began to sing in his booming voice, all the while getting closer to her.  
  
I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream.  
  
Diana began to walk away from Remus, but slower than she had before.  
  
I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam,  
  
The girl had now stopped trying to escape.  
  
And I know it's true that visions are seldom what they seem,  
  
Remus reached out and grabbed Diana's hand; she let him take it.  
  
But I know you, and I know what you'll do, Remus wrapped his arms around Diana's waist and she allowed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once, upon a dream."  
  
The two teens stood there looking into each other's eyes for a moment before Remus's lips descended onto Dianna's.  
  
They shared a blissful moment until the old owl hooted and they broke apart breathing heavily. The Wise Old Owl reminded Diana that someone would be up with breakfast in only minutes.  
  
She looked at Remus. "You must go." She began to walk him hurriedly to the door.  
  
"Can I see you again?"  
  
It went through Diana's mind that the students were not supposed to know about her before she said yes.  
  
"But when?"  
  
"Tomorrow night. Come after ten. I will wait for you."  
  
Remus nodded and the two shared a moment of looking into each other's eyes before a creak on the bottom steps interrupted them.  
  
"Tomorrow then," Remus said before disappearing under his cloak and leaving a love-struck half-elf breathing heavily at her bedroom door.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Love you guys! Going to write the next chappie right now! It involves Sirius being well not so serious! ^_^ 


	6. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own it  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
Remus walked back to the common room in a dazed state. He could think of nothing except the beautiful girl in the tower room. How he wished he could just.  
  
"Remus truth or dare?"  
  
"I. uh. what?"  
  
"Okay so that means Dare. I dare you to go up stairs and kiss Lilly Evans!"  
  
Peter was immediately hit in the head by a book, complements of James Potter.  
  
"Ow! I was just kidding! I dare you to dye you hair blue for the rest of the day."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and in half a second had turned his hair blue.  
  
"Peter!" growled Sirius, "I don't want to play if you can't think of anything better than that."  
  
Remus turned on Sirius, "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare!"  
  
Sirius noted the evil glint in Remus's eye. "I dare you to." he bent down and whispered the rest into Sirius's ear.  
  
Sirius sprang up, "That is big, and disruptive, and. I'll do it!"  
  
That night, three marauders sat at the Gryffindor table awaiting what was to happen. Then it began, Dumbledore stood up to make his nightly speech when the whole hall went black.  
  
A loud noise seemingly came from every corner of the room, and finally, one spot lit up, on top of the Slytherin Table. In that spot light was Sirius Black.  
  
##Some people settle for the typical thing: Living all their lives waiting in the wings. It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time Before I move to the front of the line.##  
  
Sirius swaggered towards the end of the table; there was no doubt that he was enjoying every bit of this!  
  
##I watch you watching every move that I make You gotta believe that I got what it takes.##  
  
He jumped up an spun around beginning his next line on his landing.  
  
##To stand out above the crowd Even if I gotta shout out loud. Til mine is the only face you'll see. Gonna stand out 'til you notice me.##  
  
A girl in the crowd fainted when Sirius looked at her and flashed her his winning smile.  
  
##If I make you stop and take a look at me Instead of just walking by, There's nothing that I wouldn't do If it was getting you to notice I'm alive.##  
  
He was now doing some sort of backwards step that muggles called the moon walk; although the reason escaped Sirius himself- to his knowledge walking on the moon would consist of flying six feet in the air between each step. But what could you do? Muggles will be muggles. Besides he looked hot doing it. Time for a spin  
  
##All I need is half a chance A second thought, a second glance Will prove I got whatever it takes.##  
  
Another girl fell as he made eye contact on his next line.  
  
##It's a piece of cake.  
  
To stand out above the crowd. Even if I gotta shout out loud.  
  
'Til mine is the only face you'll see. Gonna...##  
  
Sirius stopped as he came close to the stern face of his Transfiguration professor.  
  
"Man we're Bust-ted!" James said to Remus and Peter. Little Peter nodded apprehensively.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?! I think quite a few detentions will be in order for this one. Don't you agree Albus? Albus?" she turned, "ALBUS!"  
  
Dumbledore came out of his trance-like state and lowered his arms stopping the flowing movements of his body. Looking up sheepishly he spoke, "What was that you were saying, Minerva?"  
  
"Really now Albus!" She was in shock the head master dancing along and enjoying this outrage! "I was asking you what you thought we should do about this, this. display." She spat the last word out.  
  
"Oh yes," the Headmaster straightened up, "Quite a show boy, nicely done. Although I think there might be quite a few members of our female population spending the night in the hospital wing." The old man leaned in closer to Sirius, "You know you might have a nice future in this."  
  
Minerva heaved a rather loud and forced sigh and turned and left the room.  
  
"Wonder what's the matter with her." After speaking, Dumbledore looked at the young man beside him. Sirius shrugged. "Oh well, back to your tables. Tuck in, tuck in!"  
  
"It's a good thing you didn't get detention Siri ol' buddy," James said throwing his arm around Sirius's broad shoulders, "Quidditch Practice starts tomorrow."  
  
James patted his shoulder and went to the table.  
  
Sirius looked at Remus beside him, "Great! The return of Captain Blood!"  
  
Remus laughed and threw an arm around his friend. They walked off to the table to consume their dinner.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Lets see the last chapter had a song from Sleeping Beauty. This chapter might have seemed a little bit jumped into, but Remus had no idea that his friends would be playing truth or dare, so it took him off guard too. Sry if its confusing. Next one up soon. Now u try to guess the song! Bye guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! LOVE YOU GUYS!!!  
  
~Atiannala 


	7. Late Night Schemes

Disclaimer: still not mine!  
  
Late Night Schemes  
  
*~*~Sometime later that night~*~*  
  
She was in the prefect's bathroom sitting in a tub full of bubbles. She was alone, and liked it that was; the solitude suited her Slytherin nature.  
  
She silently slipped out of the tub and slid a towel around her slender body. Things were all too easy. Slipping into her nightdress, she looked at her ebony hair and dark eyes set in her smooth pale face. Yes, way too easy.  
  
A smile crosses her succulent lips.  
  
##What a perfect little time I'll make My dear I'll look da-vine!  
  
Things are working out according to My ultimate da-sign.  
  
Soon I'll have that little werewolf, And then Hogwarts will be mine!##  
  
A sinful laughter sounded through the span of the small room, and had there been any spectators, they would have noted the atmosphere of the room dampen.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ okay, that one is a mini chapter that gives you a look into our villain! Oh yes, we have a villain! And a particularly nasty one at that! And our villain has a plan! But to find out what that is.you will have to wait. ::laughs evilly::  
  
I dedicate this chapter to Trogdor!!! The Burninator! (ne guesses y?)  
  
Since I gave u a short chapter, I will give you a present! Go to www.homestarrunner.com Then go to toons. And then features, and then strongbad e-mail. Then pick dragon. Actually lets make this easy. Copy and paste this:  
  
to wherever you web addresses go. It is s much fun, and u will laugh, everyone laughs. And some advice. The web site is called Homestarrunner dot com. Okay, I know it sounds potentially dirty, but I swear it is like a pg/pg-13 rated site, and I showed my six year old brother the one above. Its great! But what I was going to say is.Strong Bad emails are the best, and then the Teen Girl Squad (under toons then features) but tell u what. U guys go play, and in ur review tell me what u thought of Trogdor!!! The Burninator!!!  
  
Love u guys!  
  
~Atiannala 


End file.
